Sid (Ice Age)
Sidney, better known as Sid, is a ground sloth the deuteragonist of the Ice Age franchise. He is one of Manny's best friends and one of Peaches' adoptive uncles. Sid was origanally going to join the cast of Castaras, but was dropped. He is voiced by John Leguizamo. Personality A slovenly ground sloth, Sid was lazy and unmotivated but cared greatly for those that he considered close, though he sometimes proved a nuisance with his excessive talking and lack of self-control over his words. Sid, despite his shortcomings, was faithful to his friends and family and committed to the herd he had joined later in life. Speaking with a thick, wet lisp, Sid was quick to point out whatever he saw, whether or not anybody was made uncomfortable, and despite his easy distraction and lack of common sense, Sid still cared about those that he was close to. Sid was built along the form typical of ground sloths, short, brushy tail, clawed hands and feet, a long thin neck, ovular head with bulbous eye on both sides and a pair of buckteeth. Sid, however, was less concerned with his build and appearance, for he had a rounder belly than most sloths, a dirtier pelt, thinning black scalp hair and an unpleasant smell about him. Sid's sharp claws, used by others of his kind to climb trees and forage, were used by Sid to scratch at fleas instead. 1 Sid’s right front tooth was slightly bigger than the left, similar to his right eye, which was also somewhat bigger than the left, both eyes of which were pale green. Sid’s pelt was dirty and tan, and became brown when the fungus it carried dried out, Sid attributing the state of his pelt to his vegetarian diet, which he said led to a younger-looking pelt. Trivia * Sid is the only character who has interacted with Scrat at least once in every film. ** the first film, he attacks Sid when the latter tries to eat his acorn, successfully regaining it. He later meets Manny, Sid, and Diego asking him where the baby's family is and Scrat attempts to tell them about nearby saber-toothed tigers, but Diego kicks Scrat away before he could do so. ** In the second film: At the end, after Scrat created a hole in the valley and released all the melted ice, later attacks Sid for saving his life (when he had already died and gone to paradise and was about to get a giant acorn). ** In the third film, Scrat is stepped on by Manny and falls onto Sid's head while chasing his acorn. Next, he appears when Sid's "children" are batting a ball around, the ball actually being Scrat. Lastly, while Diego is sleeping, he wakes up when he gets hit with Scrat's acorn. ** In the fourth film, when Sid pries open a clam, he finds Scrat inside. Sid's Granny mistakes Scrat for a rat and continuously whacks him with her cane until he falls into the ocean. * Originally, Sid was to have a female sloth named Sylvia, whom he was repulsed by and kept trying to get rid of. Sylvia was eventually cut out of the film due to having no impact on the main plot, and she made Sid come off as somewhat of a jerk. The deleted Scenes with Sylvia are available on the Ice Age Super Cool Special Edition. Gallery Sid abandoned by his family.jpg|"They left without me! They do this every year!" Sid longing for respect.jpg|"Isn't there anyone who cares about Sid the Sloth?" Sid steps in poop.jpg|Sid steps in Glypdodon poop. "HEY, WIDE-BODY! CURB IT NEXT TIME!" Sid laugh.png Rhinos chasing sid by alerkina2-d72kgg7.jpg|Sid chased by Carl & Frank You have beautiful eyes.jpg|"You have beautiful eyes." ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.jpg|"I don't like this cat; he reads minds." Sid steps on a rake thingy.jpg|Sid steps on a rake thingie. Manny Sid staredown.jpg Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3251.jpg Sid's icicle trick.jpg|Sid pretends to be impaled by an icicle. Sid Evolution.jpg|Sid evolution Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg Sid's tail on fire.jpg Sid skiing.jpg|Sid skiing to avoid the sabers. Sid backscratcher skis.jpg Sid overjoyed to see Diego alive.jpg|Sid hugs Diego SidPiñata.png|Sid being used as a piñata by the young mammals. HerdDownEviscerator.png SId and Diego humiliated by Crash and Eddie.png|Sid and Diego humiliated by Crash and Eddie Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps com-3787.jpg Sid tells Diego that he'll have to conquer his aquaphobia.jpg|Sid advises Diego that he'll have to conquer his aqua-phobia soon Sid tied up by the mini-sloths.png|Sid tied up by the Mini Sloths Diego conquered his aquafobia to save Sid.jpg|"You did it, buddy. You kicked water's butt!" Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps com-8630.jpg Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2852.jpg|Sid getting into trouble with Manny after the baby T-rexes demolished the playground Sid refusing to give Momma Dino back her babies.jpg|Sid refusing to give Momma back her babies. Sid taken away by Momma Dino.jpg|So she carries him away along with her babies. Baby Dinos protecting Sid from their Momma.jpg|The baby dinos protecting Sid from Momma Sid and Momma arguing over how to raise the baby dinos.jpg|Sid and Momma Dino arguing over how to raise the baby dinos. Momma_Dino_kiss.jpg|Momma Dino kisses Sid Gooodbye Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg Sid reunites with his family who promptly ditch him again.jpg|Sid reunites with his family...who promptly ditch him again once his back is turned. GrannySidChewApple.png|Granny orders Sid to chew an apple for her--which has already been in her mouth! Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-1475.jpg|'Sid': Whoa! Excuse me! Diego: I don't think that was you. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1510.jpg|Sid clutches onto Diego when the continent divides Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1751.jpg|Manny, Diego, and Sid stranded on the ice flow HOLY CRAB Sid.jpg|"HOLY CRAB!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2171.jpg|"If I don't make it, find me a wife, and tell her I LOVE HER!!!" SidGrannyAlive.jpg|Sid finds Granny alive Granny lands on Sid.jpg Sid mocks Diego upon seeing Shira for the first time.jpg|Sid teases Diego upon seeing Shira for the first time. Manny Sid & Diego captured by Pirates.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego captured by Gutt and his crew Sid mimicking Gutt.jpg|SId imitating Gutt Sid uses gibberish to communicate with the Hyraxes.jpg|Sid uses gibberish to get the hyraxes to understand him. Diego poo I made ya a coral necklace he keeps losin them.jpg|"Diego poo! I made ya another coral necklace. He keeps losin' them! giggles Sid swallows the lotus berry.png|Sid swallows the berry, despite Diego's warnings. Paralyzed Sid.jpg|Sid collapses to the ground, paralyzed by the berry Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg Sid recovers from the lotus berry.jpg|Sid recovers from the lotus berry, chatting non-stop. Granny suggesting to Toss Sid Overboard.jpeg|Granny suggests to toss the babbling Sid overboard Manny & Sid laughing at Diego's denial that he's in love with Shira.jpg|"Diego and Shira sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sid and Diego mezmerized by Sirens.jpg|Sid and Diego mesmerized by Sirens Why are we kissing?.jpg|'Diego': Why are we kissing? Sid: Um...'Cause cruises are romantic? ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8121.jpg|Sid yelps as Granny willingly goes inside Precious' mouth Sid reluctantly follows Granny inside Precious.jpg|"I'm gonna regret this!" Sid reluctantly follows Granny inside Precious' mouth Sid and Granny inside Precious.jpg|Sid and Granny in Precious' stomach ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8294.jpg|"Booyah, baby!" Sid uses Precious' spout to vanquish Gutt's crew Mission accomplished Granny.jpg|"Mission accomplished, Granny!" Sid's funny grin.jpg|Sid praised as a hero not a screwup by Manny ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Sid reunites with his hyrax buddies ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8935.jpg Granny tells Sid he's got a real family, his friends.jpg Sid presents Granny shark dentures.jpg|Sid presents Shark Dentures for Granny Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9084.jpg|Everyone gazes at their new home at switchback cove. Sid and Louis dancing in the credits.jpg|Sid and Louis dancing in the credits. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-9517.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9623.jpg Category:Animal Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Childhood friends Category:Inept Heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Blue Sky Studios Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Mammals Category:Con artist Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Defenders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Deal Makers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Dreamers Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers